Princess Isabella Volturi
by TaylaxxStarr
Summary: Bella is Isabella Rosanna Volturi, daughter of Aro & Sulpicia, and Princess of the Vampire World. She is conflicted of who she is meant to be and who she is. Time brings them closer as lovers and as friends.  Bella/Alec   Bella/Caius
1. Indecency

_Bella is the daughter of Aro. What will happen if Bella falls for the intriguing Alec or the powerful Caius?_

**A/N- please review! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**BPOV**

I walked down the hall that leads from my chambers down to the throne room, where my father and the masters awaited. I was wearing my pitch black cloak over a green dress and my gold Volturi crest around my pale neck. I saw Jane exiting from the hallway that her chambers resided on and she joined me towards the throne room.

"Hello princess" Jane said respectfully and smiled. I absolutely loved how the supposedly sadistic Jane was loyal and obedient to me.

"Hello Jane, why does father wish to see me?" I asked nonchalantly. I smiled back at her and my teeth shimmered. She shrugged her shoulders and I sighed.

_Whenever father wanted to see me and Jane didn't know why, it was usually because he wanted to be the one to tell me himself, which means its big news. _

"You look incredibly lovely, Princess Isabella" she smiled angelically as she opened the doors to the throne room and held them open for me. My father beamed when I walked in, as did Marcus. Caius sat back in his throne eying me, but not exactly scowling.

"Greetings, my beloved daughter. We have been awaiting your arrival" father got up and pulled me into a hug. I saw Demetri and Felix next to Marcus and Alec was next to Caius.

"Hello father, you wished to see me?" I flashed a blinding smile and he took my hand.

"Yes, my child. I need to inform you that we have planned a ball for all of the covens to attend. We also wish to tell you that we shall introduce you to the vampire world at the ball." He grinned and I was shocked with joy. I was tired of hiding during every event, but my father was too worried to let others know about me until I was ready.

"This is wonderful, thank you father." I smiled and leaped into his arms in a bone crushing hug. Caius got up and walked over to us.

"I still do not believe she is ready, what if another coven attempts to harm her?" he said and looked at me protectively. One of the many things I do not understand about Caius Volturi is that he is protective of me, yet I'm not sure if he does it for father's sake or because he wants too.

"Nonsense brother, if someone intends harm upon my daughter, there will be dire consequences." He looked grave and I knew that dire consequences meant death on the spot. Caius did too because he smirked and looked down at me. Even as a vampire, I was a few inches shorter than Caius, and he loved having the extra stand of power over me.

I would never speak out against Caius. I respected him greatly, for his lack of extra abilities besides strategy. He was also never affected by my many gifts, he was the only one. Everyone knew of the way Caius and I valued each other. I respected him as king, and my master, and he respected me as a princess of the vampire world. He was the only one that would tell me no to something. Caius's wife, Athenodora, loved me like her niece and I loved her. Sulpicia was my mother as Aro was my father. They disliked my inability to defy Caius, for they truly believed he craved that power over me.

_Speak of the vampire mother, here she comes. _Mother walked into the room, with Athenodora.

"Hello mother" smiled and walked over to her. She hugged me gently.

"Hello darling, did Aro tell you of the news?" she asked in her musical soprano voice. She was so incredibly beautiful, with her dark brown hair, and deep red eyes, the color of flames.

"Yes mother, he did, and I'm so excited" I exclaimed, my voice ringing with the joy I felt.

"Good, because we must pick you out the appropriate gown" Athenodora stepped in front of Sulpicia and took my hand. Father placed his hands on mother's shoulders. I nodded and Athenodora stood next to Caius. Alec walked over to me.

"Heidi and Jane wish to take you shopping and for you to get ready to leave. Shall I escort the princess back to her chambers for I would be more than happy to do so?" Alec smiled his playful, yet respectful smile. I nodded and we exited the room. I waved goodbye to everyone.

We headed down the empty hall towards my chambers when he placed his hand around my waist which I honestly didn't have a problem with. I thought Alec was very nice. We arrived at my door and he leaned in to kiss my cheek but I turned my head to look at him and he kissed my lips. I didn't pull away and he wrapped his arms around me and I placed my hands on his broad shoulders. We stayed like that for a moment before Alec was pulled away from me. I would have been thrown to if someone had not wrapped their arm around my waist. I looked up to see who it was who held me, and it was none other than Master Caius.

Alec scrambled to his feet until he saw master Caius, then he stopped cold. Alec was well aware of Caius's hatred of anyone touching me.

"Get up and return to your chambers, Alec." He growled, and Alec nearly ran away. Caius let go of me and glared.

"Sorry to interrupt, princess" he sneered and turned to walk away but I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't leave, I'm sorry, Caius." I mumbled. I wasn't sure why, but I hated him being mad at me. He turned and gripped my wrist.

"Why are you sorry? It looked like you were thoroughly enjoying Alec's touch." He growled. I was stupid. Caius and Athenodora's room was next to mine. It was not surprising running into him.

"It's not like that, and you know it." I said, looking into his crimson eyes. His glare softened a bit and he loosened his hold on my wrist.

"Your father and I have repeatedly told you about the guards here. They are not fit for the princess." He looked down at me with a serious look on his beautiful face. I nodded and he opened my door for me and disappeared.

**Okay, so this is a new story of mine. Is it a keeper? I need reviews before I continue. Thanks.**


	2. Freesia

**Okay, since I got really nice reviews, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any characters, but own the plot.**

**BPOV**

I walked into my room, silently cursing myself for probably getting Alec into trouble with Caius. I sat on my bed and sighed. I heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Princess?" I heard Jane's low whisper. I got up and unlocked the door.

"What's wrong, Princess Isabella?" she asked and Heidi looked worried.

"Alec kissed me and…Caius saw and broke it up…" I said. They exchanged looks and Jane hugged me gently.

"Where is Alec?" she asked urgently.

"Back in his chambers, I'm not sure if Caius is with him or not…" I whispered and we both nodded and headed towards Alec's chambers, and Heidi went to inform father.

We came to Alec's doors and I quickly knocked. He came to the door and opened it.

"Princess, I'm so terribly sorry…" He stammered but I put a hand up to silence him.

"It's not your fault, its mine." I mumbled. I heard footsteps approaching and I knew immediately by the anger in them, that it was Caius. Jane stood behind me and Alec was beside me. He rounded the corner and saw us there.

"Come here, Princess Isabella" Caius said, scowling at Alec and Jane. I reluctantly obeyed. _Now Jane is in trouble, nice job Bella…_

He took my wrist and moved me behind him, with a smirk on his face.

"We have told you not to be involved with Princess Isabella. Do you understand that you have broken protocol?" Caius growled at Alec but I placed a hand on Caius's shoulder, trying to calm him. I saw father, mother, Demetri, and Felix round the corner towards us.

"Isabella" Mother called and I ran to her.

"Calm down, brother. I'm sure that Alec means no harm or disrespect to my daughter." father said calmly. Caius nodded and turned towards Sulpicia.

"Lady Sulpicia, I am sorry that Alec violated the Princess in such a manner." Caius said and stared at me. I was going to tell mom that he didn't violate me but Caius shot me the quiet-time look.

"Violated?" mom asked in a horrified tone. Demetri twitched towards Alec. He was really protective too.

"Alec, what exactly happened?" Father asked in a serious tone. He reached out for Alec's hand and Alec placed his hand in fathers.

It was silent for a few moments and mother tightened her hold on my shoulders. Then father looked up.

"That was not exactly violation but it was indecent, none the less." He said and glanced at me.

"I would advise you having more respect for my daughter, young Alec." My mother said fiercely. Caius smiled at my mother.

"Yes ma'am" he mumbled. I gave Alec an apologetic glance.

"Well, let's not make this bigger than it is. I believe Heidi and Jane wished to take you shopping?" Father suggested and Heidi, Jane, and I nodded in unison, and everyone dispersed. Heidi, Jane, and I headed back to my room for me to get ready.

When we came back to my room, Jane informed me that it was cloudy so we leave our cloaks. I went to my closet and picked out an ivory sundress with purple flecks, and I pair of white peep toe heels. Jane and Heidi curled my mahogany hair, and didn't bother with any makeup. _I already was beautiful enough to turn every head; we all were, so why attract more attention? _

_My Volturi necklace glinted in the light, always reminding me of who I was. I was Isabella Rosanna Volturi, Princess of the Vampire World. I loved who I was, I loved my family. My father was leader of the vampire world, and the best father. He gave me anything and everything I desired. Mother and Athenodora were kind and warm to me. Many outsiders believe that father married my mother for appearances sake, but my father is truly in love with her; I'm not as sure about Caius and Athenodora, but I keep that to myself. _

_Marcus is lost without Didyme, but he says I ease the wound because I remind him of her with my way of spreading happiness and joy. Jane, Heidi, Chelsea, and Renata are my guardians and friends. I am closest with Jane. Demetri, Felix, and Santiago are like my big brothers, and are extremely protective and loyal to their princess. Alec is my best friend and I couldn't imagine living without him. We have always held hands and kiss each other's cheeks. It's just the way we were around each other, it came so naturally._

Jane voice calling my name brought me back from my reverie indulgence. I glanced up into her worried eyes.

"Princess Isabella, are you alright?" she asked in a shaking voice. I nodded and flashed and embarrassed smile.

"I guess I zoned out for a few moments. I was just thinking." I saw evenly. If I could have blushed, I would have.

"Care to share what you were thinking about?" she said playfully.

"I was merely thinking of my wonderful family, that's all." I utilized my innocent smile. She and Heidi both giggled. I loved how easy going they were about life.

"Yes, your mother and father are truly wonderful in every way, my princess" Heidi smiled and I shake my head slightly.

"They are wonderful, but you are all family to me. You and all of the guards are not just guards, but family in my eyes." I let a smile grace my full lips. They flashed adoring smiles at me, and I grabbed my purse, to leave. Jane was already wearing a light blue sundress and Heidi was in a red one. I grabbed my purse, which held my money, emergency phone, and a beeper in case I need help.

"Let's go" I said in my musical voice. We walked out of the castle's main entrance a waved goodbye to the human secretary, Gianna. After walking a few blocks, we came to a row of shops. We entered a beautiful Italian Dress store. I tried on a pile of dresses from blue to brown, until I saw the most breathtaking dress.

It was grey silk with diamonds placed along the neckline. It had bands of purple on the skirt and a small sash the fell down to the floor. I knew the dress was perfect and Heidi and Jane agreed. Heidi chose a crimson evening gown with dark red on the top that disappeared as the skirt flowed out, and Jane chose a beautiful yellow dress with a sweetheart neckline and a diamond clip on the waistline. We all picked out shoes and extra jewelry. I got a new diamond bracelet and had a small V engraved on the back.

A tiny hint of the sun began to peep from behind the clouds, so we headed back to the castle. When we walked in, Gianna greeted us. I went into the throne room, and sure enough, father was there.

"Hello father, Marcus, Caius." I greeted them. Father smiled and I returned it. Marcus leaned up in his chair and Caius smirked at me.

"Hello Mia Cara, I trust that you had fun?" he asked happily and I nodded in agreement.

"Were the human dresses satisfactory?" Caius smiled slightly and chuckled. I glared at him.

"Yes, they were, but you will see my dress when everyone else does, at the ball" I smirked back and he glared at me this time.

"Well, I must be heading out. I will be back in an hour or so." Heidi smiled and bowed as she left the room. She was going to go find dinner.

"I think I am going to take a stroll through the gardens. Is that alright, father?" I asked and flashed my innocent smile. He smiled and nodded. I was gone in the instant, heading out of the back entrance, to my sanctuary.

I absolutely loved the scent of Freesia. I walked past rows of roses and lilies until I came to the bench by the freesia. It was wrought iron and the scent wafted around me when I sat. I closed my eyes and locked the scent into my mind. I inhaled steadily admiring it until a new scent caught my attention, the sweet smell of vanilla and roses. I opened my eyes and stared into beautiful face before me.

"Hello Master Caius" I said with a ring in my soprano voice. I smiled and he did too. I motioned for him to sit down on the bench next to me. He sat and stared at the Freesia.

"Why are you over here, instead of at the roses? Aren't roses a woman's favorite?" he asked almost sarcastically. I shook my head slightly.

"Freesia is my favorite, but I see that you share the common love of roses." I smirked back and he inhaled the scent.

"So this is why you always smell of freesia, it is a beautiful scent." He smiled, but a real smile. I stared into his deep crimson eyes for a length of time that I found to be immeasurable. I placed my hand on the bench between us and he reached down slowly and grasped my hand gently, giving me ample time to pull away, but I didn't want to. We stared out at the Italian sunset, until we heard Jane calling our names.

**For those of you who wanted me to continue with this story, I hope I didn't disappoint. Please review! I will post the next chapter if I get 2 reviews.**


	3. Sapphires

**A/N- I got double the updates I asked for! Wonderful! Guess what you guys get? That's right, another chapter! Enjoy and, as always, review!**

**BPOV**

I was returning to the castle with Caius upon hearing our names. Jane saw us and a smile graced her lips.

"Master wishes to see you, Lord Caius." She bowed respectfully. Caius thanked her and gave me an adoring glance before returning into the castle.

"What is going on with father?" I asked nonchalantly. She shrugged lightly. I tried to lock in the scent of vanilla and roses during his absence which was now, so apparent.

"Alec wanted to ask if you were available for him to bring you a gift." Her smile brightened. I found myself smiling back. The mere thought of Alec always brought a smile to my face. I nodded and walked towards Alec's chambers with Jane at my side. Her gentle footsteps stayed within the rhythm of my own. We soon reached the guard chambers and I knocked on his door with a considerable amount of enthusiasm. I hadn't talked to him since, what I referred to as, _the incident._ I heard his withdraw in his footstep and instantly felt a twinge of guilt. He might be still upset with me. The door opened slowly.

"Hello?" his familiar voice calmed me a bit. When he saw me, a smile brightened across his face. I smiled back in return.

"Hello Princess Isabella" he said with a stiff, formal tone. My smile faltered.

"Please don't do that, Alec." I whispered in my innocent tone. He grinned and nodded.

"I'm sorry about what happened" he said in his normal voice. My smile returned. I walked up and hugged him gently. He returned it and I clung to him. I heard Jane clear her throat and that meant someone was coming down the hall towards us.

I took his hand and led him into his room and shut the door behind me. We heard the footsteps pass and disappear down the other end of the hall. I opened the door tentatively and we hurried out the door. Jane was gone so I figured she went into her room. I took his hand and went to the side entrance and headed out to the stream near the trees. We stopped when we were invisible to the castle.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Alec." I mumbled. He was kind, sweet and smart and deserved better than sneaking into the woods.

"Don't be sorry at all. I would rather us spend time together in the woods, then me not even see you, Princess." He smiled the smile that felt like it made my heart beat again.

"Thank you for always knowing the perfect thing to say, Alec." I whispered and he wrapped his arms around me gently and I returned the hug. When I pulled back, his cheerful grin disappeared.

"This is about Master Caius, isn't it?" he asked, and I could hear the strain in his voice. I looked over at the stream, for I couldn't look him in the eye. He growled a bit and I flinched back. _Did Alec really just growl at me? I am Princess Isabella Volturi._

"You sometimes forget your place, Alec." I said calmly, but with an edge to my voice. I had always been taught to confront disloyalty head on.

Father, Caius, and Marcus have given me lessons on how to use and obtain power, battle, and keep command. It was very useful and I needed to thank them for that.

"Sometimes I think the same about you, Princess" he said with little to no emotion. I looked at him with a mixture of shock and hurt.

"What are you referring to, Alec?" I asked with a razor sharp edge to my voice. He raised his eyebrows.

"Even under the Freesia, I can smell his scent. He has a queen, and you are the princess, it should stop between you too." He said as he stared at the passing stream.

"How dare you say that to me…? I came here just to see you because I wanted to, that why we kissed in the hall." I tried to repress a snarl. _Why did he have to make things hard like this? I just want to be able to talk to him like always but he has to bring my relationship with Master Caius into the conversation…_

"I wanted to see you too. I got you a gift, Princess Isabella." He whispered and I turned to him slowly.

He lifted, from his pocket, a white, rectangular box. He opened it and, from inside, I saw the glint of sapphires. Once it was open, I stood in awe. It was a thick bracelet with rows of white diamonds with 3 sapphires placed evenly across the middle band of diamonds.

"It's so beautiful, Alec" I whispered and he smiled the cutest of smiles. He motioned for my wrist and I lifted it into his palm. He already had the bracelet out and, unlatched, of course. He slipped it over my pale wrist and he clasped it gently. It was so breathtaking against my ivory skin. _I must add this to my mental list of the reasons I love Alec. _

I heard the bell which meant Heidi was returning with dinner. We exchanged a quick hug but I leaned over and kissed his stone cheek.

We walked into the castle calmly, and waited for dinner.

After I fed, I walked back to my room. I sat down on my balcony and marveled at the Italian city below. All the humans did mundane things. I once envied them for their ability to grow and thrive, but now I realize that, like Gianna, many humans have such pathetic lives that they would rather be eternally damned then live out their human lives.

I heard the light knock and the door.

"Come in, the door is open" I said in a barely audible voice. I heard my mother's feet and it almost resembled flying, how she walked.

"Hello my darling. How are you, my little Rose?" mother asked in her honey voice. I smiled because I was well aware that my immortal mother and father loved me far more than any mortal breeder could. She placed her stone hands on my shoulders and I looked up into her scarlet eyes.

"Hello mother, I am fine, how is father?" I asked nonchalantly. I hadn't seen father very much today.

"Your father is fine, just with Caius and Marcus. I just wanted to inform you that the ball is just 2 days away, Mia Figlia." She said and I smiled back, I hadn't forgotten but it wasn't at the forefront of my mind as it should be.

I was just far too busy relaying the last day in my head. I was still trying to properly mentally document the events. I'm going to the ball, Alec kissed me, I went shopping with Jane and Heidi, I watched the sun set with Caius, and Alec gave me bracelet. It is going to take some time to sort all of this out…

_*mia Figlia- my daughter_

_*mia Cara- My dear_

**So, please let me know what you think. I'm trying to make sure Caius and Alec have equal opportunity here, but I'm also going by what I think there character would do in my mind. Anyways, I need 3 reviews before I update again. Please review because I love updating this story.**


	4. Restrictions

**A/N- Okay, I received many sweet and wonderful reviews so I got writing and cranked out the new chapter. I worked really hard and the different points of view are going to show how everyone sees the story, and it starts where it started at in chapter 3 because I never established what Aro needed to talk about. I'm sorry the chapter is late but I had a lot going on this last week. This chapter is going to be longer, so sit down and read & Review!**

**CPOV (Caius)**

I walked purposefully towards Aro's study. The sooner I talked with Aro, the sooner I can get to my chambers and think this through without the numerous distractions.

I was with her once again in the gardens. I cannot help myself, but to want to be near her and to talk to her, and to feel her resonating light. Her smile makes me feel alive, unlike Athenodora.

Princess Isabella Volturi is my greatest poison, yet my best medicine. It is wrong for me to love her and yet, I can't stop myself. _Her hand in my felt so right, but did she feel the pull? This is wrong. I am a Volturi king and she is the princess._

"Master Caius?" I heard Demetri's voice laced with confusion. I looked up and saw him staring oddly at me. I realized I was on the lower south hall, which was where we keep spare humans. I turned slightly and nodded to him.

"Don't you have work to be doing, Demetri?" I nearly growled, and I gave him a scowl. He hurried off. _I still have the death stare. _I turned on my heel and headed back to the west hall, where my chambers resided, and then I headed to Aro's study. When I came to the door, I heard him call me to enter. I walked in casually, and he motioned for me to take a seat.

"Is something the matter, dear brother?" I asked in nonchalant tone. He exhaled and took in more unneeded breath.

"It seems that my daughter is using her abilities to get out of training with Marcus." He said with a slight hint of enjoyment that I could easily tell he was trying to mask and destroy. He would do anything for his daughter. He killed his own sister, but I believe that Isabella changed him, because he loves her more than his own life.

"And what is to be done as preventative measures?" I asked Aro.

"Well, her powers are ineffective on you, correct?" he asked and I nodded slowly.

"Then you will be training my daughter, the Princess. Be in the throne room in 4 hours for Princess Isabella's training." He concluded. I nodded normally and tried with difficulty to keep the smile from surfacing. I turned to leave and he nodded that I could go.

"Go and spend quality time with Athenodora, dearest brother." He said and I stopped cold. _What was that supposed to mean? _

"Will do, Aro, Thank you" I mumbled and headed towards my chambers. I opened my door to find Athenodora looking over the balcony at the lively Italian city. Her platinum blond hair was loose and blowing lightly in the breeze, and her scent of jasmine carried to me. She turned and saw me, and a smile spread across her soft lips.

"Hello my darling, I was hoping to see you today" she whispered as she hugged me lightly. I kissed her cheek and went to the balcony. I saw all of the human running about, completing petty human activities. I heard a knock at the door, and the quickly beating heart and crimson scent gave away Gianna's identity. I went to the door and opened it quickly.

"What is it, Gianna?" I asked a bit harshly. I pulled her into the hall.

"It's the Princess. She ran off with Alec into the gardens and I saw them go over the back wall." She whispered quickly. Athenodora came out of the room and grabbed my arm.

"Where is my niece, Caius?" she asked fiercely. _She will not be happy with Alec._

"Alec is with her beyond the garden wall, and she could get hurt." I said and she ran towards the back hall and into the gardens with me following, and a thought occurred to me. _I had just heard Heidi's dinner bell and I saw Isabella and Alec returning so why not confront them separately? _

I told Athenodora and she agreed. We walked back to the castle and to the throne room. Alec entered from the upper south hall and Isabella entered through the west hall. _It was adorable how she tried so hard. WE all noticed the bracelet but no one said a word about it._

After everyone fed, I walked up to Princess Isabella.

"Don't leave your chambers without permission from Aro, Sulpicia, Marcus, Athenodora, or myself." I said quietly and she looked at, me and nodded slowly.

The Princess returned to her chambers, as did I. Athenodora had glared at Alec menacingly the entire feeding time and I suppressed a laugh. We sat on the bed and I wrapped my arms around her comfortingly.

"Can we go talk to Princess Isabella now?" she whined. I thought about it and nodded and we walked out of our chambers and knocked on the door next to ours. She opened the door and her sweet scent came down in waves.

"Hello Master Caius, Lady Athenodora." She said and bowed slightly. Her knowledge of her place was intoxicating to me.

"Hello dearest, may we speak with you?" Athenodora asked in a velvety voice. Isabella nodded and invited us into her chambers. Her walls were a deep purple and the room was styled in a soft golden color. She went to sit down in her Victorian chair that she received from Demetri for her birthday. I noticed that Princess Isabella changed her clothes as well. She now wore a grey button up jacket, white jeans, and grey stilettos.

"Not that I'm not pleased by your visit but May I ask the reason behind it?" she asked respectfully. Her eyes were a comfortable shade of vibrant red from the feeding.

"We are here to discuss you sneaking out of the castle to see Alec." I said clearly and without any emotion. She looked down and looked ashamed. Athenodora sat next to Isabella and took her hand.

"Princess, we don't approve of your relationship with a guard. They are here to guard you and protect you. We have told Alec that he is not permitted to seek a relationship with you and yet he tries." Athenodora said calmly but with an icy edge at Alec's name.

"I know you and Caius mean all well but I'm old enough and smart enough to think for myself. I appreciate the help, but my relationship with Alec is just that, mine." She said and her eyes fell offbeat with their soft dance. Athenodora flinched back at the princess's harsh words. I glared at her and she glared back.

"You are not to see Alec without someone around. I'm serious, Princess Isabella. The bracelet on your wrist is his way to challenge the leaders and flaunt you." I kept my face hard and hers softened and her eyes were wet with unshed tears and she put her head in her hands and sobbed. The sapphires glinted in the light and I suppressed a growl.

"Please do not cry, dearest Princess" Athenodora cooed. I felt a strange feather touch and I remembered that sensation.

"Princess Isabella, stop using your abilities this moment" I said and Athenodora stopped rubbing her head._ She didn't know that Isabella has the ability to make someone feel sympathetic for her. _

"I have training with Marcus. I have to go to the throne room." she whispered and went to get her training clothes. I shook my head.

"I will be training you because apparently you don't like training and try to get out of it and succeed." I said and she looked to the floor and I went over to her and lifted her chin. Her venom filled eyes gave me a sharp pain from seeing her suffer. She leaned into me and sobbed. Athenodora stroked Isabella's hair and I wrapped my arms around the small little woman, whom I loved more than my own life.

"I'm sorry, Princess." I whispered. _I love you to terribly much and I can't understand why, so I don't know how you could love me. Athenodora would never be you. I love you, Isabella…_

_**Thanks for reading. She is forbidden to be alone with Alec, the plot thickens. Caius has admitted his feelings to himself, but when will he shown them to Bella? Only time will tell. Thanks for waiting patiently. Please review. I need reviews before I continue. Thanks so much, yours truly.**_


End file.
